


Chance for change

by DenisaDesiree12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Gideon Gleeful, Adult Mabel Pines, Adult Pacifica Northwest, Bill has amnesia, Human bill, M/M, i'll add tags as the story goes, sad Bill, sad dipper, sad everyone I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenisaDesiree12/pseuds/DenisaDesiree12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp hope you enjoy !  =D</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope you enjoy ! =D

\---01/01/2016---

So before we start I have to say that I first posted this story three months ago I think on another site and then I deleted it after seeing a few (a lot) of errors that had occurred during the writing of it.

There won't be any smut in this story so if you're trying to find those kind of stories for some reason leave now, for this story is gonna be fluff and cute and sad if my writing skills don't disappoint me 

I'll be writing these every Monday so I would have more time to develop the story and so I wouldn't keep anyone waiting.

Now since there are different time zones in the world I'll be writing chapters every Monday to me, so today's Thursday and you can just calculate the days yourselves.

So that's all for now wait til Monday for the first chapter of the story and I hope that I don't disappoint you !! Byee !!


	2. 1

???'s POV

I woke up in a strange place in the middle of the woods.Now that wasn't that strange but what was strange is that I had no idea on how I even got here or who I am or anything...I looked at my hands,legs and torso.My hands were covered by black gloves and the sleeves that led to my shoulders were also black.

My legs were in pitch black pants with yellow knee-high boots.My torso had a button up,yellow vest on it and it appeared that I had a eyepatch on my right eye.I didn't want to remove it in case my eye was hurt or something.I started moving through the forest until I saw a lake nearby.

I ran to it and looked at the water.In it I saw my reflection.I had golden-like hair and a golden eye.A bit weird if you ask me tho.My hair was brushed to the right side of my head and the left side, starting from my ear was a darker yellow.I looked around a little bit and started to walk through the woods again.

-20 minute time skip- 

"URGH!! This's taking forever where the hell am I even ?! " I was starting to get really annoyed and the beautiful sound of the forest was not helping.Then finally I walked out of the forest and saw a house nearby.I walked slowly towards it.I looked around, trying to find a door.

When I found the door I saw that above the door a big uside-down "S" was swaying in the wind.Above that "S" was a sign that sayed "Mystery Shack" inclueding the swaying "S".I walked up the door and knoocked three times.I heard footsteps coming closer to the door and finally stopping when right behind them. A girl with red hair opened it.

"Hey can I help you ? " The red haired girl asked.She looked to be 20. " Oh yes please, I believe that I'm lost.Well actually I don't really know, I can't remember a thing.." She looked at me and then to the stairs that were behind her.

"Come in.I'm Wendy by the way." She moved out the way so I can enter and gestured me to a orange couch.I sat down and she started walking out the room.  
"Stay right here I'll be right back. " And so she left the room and left me to sit there wondering what the hell to do.

Wendy's POV

Well that was weird..Anyway I went to get Dipper becouse he is the only one that has the knowledge to be a doctor.I went up the stairs and went to the room that was now only Dippers.Mabel and him used to share it but then she moved to another secret room that was near the kitchen.

(P.S. I just made that room up while writing this sentance lol). I knocked on the door a couple of times and I heard a 'Come in!' from the room.I opened the door and saw Dipper on his bed reading a book about some doctor nerd stuff.  
"Hey Dipper there's a guy downstairs that I think has amnesia." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're joking with me" He said with a smile on his face and a small laugh.Well it would have been funny tho. "No dude I really mean it." Come on,come on,come on! "Well alright let's see the mystery, amnesia man." "Dipper he's right behind me.." "What ?!" "No,no,no,no I'm just joking man he's in the living room. " "Stop doing that !" 

Dipper's POV

Ok let's see him I am so excited ! This's the first time that I actually get to do something much more difficult than a few burns and cuts! 

When we walked in the room he was sitting there with his eyes closed and his head resting on the wall.He was still sitting tho, and must I say his garments were a little bit abnormal..  
"Umm..." I say walking closer to him and shaking him a bit.

He looked so peaceful, he didn't snore didn't drool and didn't breathe loudly.Just like he as if he was dead.When I shook him he oppened his eyes..well eye and looked at me.  
"O-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep.I just felt like I didn't sleep in years." He looked at Wendy and then back up at me.

"So Wendy here told me that you can't remember anything." I asked him.Of course I trusted Wendy but we were having a contest and the one who tricks the other one the most til next Saturday wins so I had to check. "Yes I can only remember waking up in the middle of the forest felling a bit nauseous and walking until i got here.."

Alright well shes not tricking me. "Hold still" I grabbed his head and turned it to the left.I gasped when I saw a huge cut on his head. "Wendy get the first aid kit please " It is big but I don't think that I'll have to sew it. 

"What's wrong ?" He asked me a bit of worry in his tone along with curiosity. "You have a large cut on the left side of your head I believe that that's what caused your amnesia." Wendy handed me the aid kit and I took him to my room so I can clean it easier.

"I'm gonna go now I have to be home by three be careful Dip !" Wendy said walking out of the room "Don't worry you know I always am !"

Stranger's POV

"Ok I'll go and get a wet washcloth and I'll be right back !" The boy said and ran off to get the supplies.I looked around and saw a window with an eye on it..I was funny how this place seemed so...familiar as if I was here already.I saw a table.I saw some jars and a--

*Flashback*

'Grpq dfsb fq rm Bill ! Vlr'ob kbsbo dlkkx cfka qexq glrokxi!'

*End of Flashback*

The boy came back again with the cloth and sat on I assume his bed right next to me and started cleaning the wound.  
"So you're sure you don't remember anything ? Not even your name ?" Silence came over us for a few seconds then I spoke.

"...Bill.."

 

Welp I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and I'm a little late, heh so much for first impression.. Write comments so I know if you like it or hate it and if you want me to continue (I'll still continue even if you don't say anything lol but pls comment if you want ) Long story short (This'll be on every part of the chapter so if you want to read it but you can't read the whole thing you can just read this short version =3 ) Bill wakes up at a forest with no memmories of what happened in the past.

He sees the mystery shack and Wendy calls Dipper to help Bill and she leaves later.Dipper sees that Bill has amnesia and a large cut on his right side of his head wich is maybe even the cause of his amnesia and exites his room where they were to go get supplies and then Bill has a flashback and rememberes his name. Don't you forget to decipher the cipher I put in the flashback it'll help you in the next chapters ! BYEE ! =D


	3. ;--;

I have to put this story on hold cos of everything thats happening here at my home, nothin major but i got school,friends tht wont leave me alone,family and more so i gotta take a break (well it looks like i did already :P) untill Easter and summer....yea.........srry if u somehow liked the story but...yea...sorry.... ;--;


End file.
